


Viking

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Même s'il avait déménagé en ville, Hiccup adorait la campagne. Ou plus exactement, son patelin natal.





	Viking

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Même s'il avait déménagé en ville, Hiccup adorait la campagne. Ou plus exactement, son patelin natal.   
Berk était composé d'un archipel d'îles, plus ou moins grande, plus ou moins peuplée. Des ponts en acier reliaient les îles entre elles et sur l’île principale, se tenait majestueusement la mairie, que tout le monde appelait la grande salle, vestige d'un temps ancien, au milieu de dizaines d'enclos de moutons, de poulets et de yacks, de docks remplis de bateaux pour la pêche. La population s'élevait à deux ou trois centaines de personnes, et son père, Stoïk, dit la Brute, le maire du village, connaissait le nom de chacun d'entre eux.  
Hiccup avait une admiration sans limite son père, qui s'était dévoué corps et âme pour son village. Ce n'était qu'un petit village sans conséquence sur l'économie du pays, inconnu de presque tout le reste du monde. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Stoïk de s'y être investi complètement. Et d'après ses plus vieux amis, il s'y était attelé d'autant plus après le décès de sa femme, survenue quand leur fils n'avait qu'un an. Les gens lui avaient même donné le surnom de ''chef''. D'abord pour rigoler, puis très sérieusement.  
''Le village, fils, fait partie de nous. Mon père l'a dirigé, son père avant lui. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi, et un jour ça te reviendra. Nous devons protéger les nôtres et les traiter avec respect. C'est le devoir d'un chef. C'est ici qu'on est né, et c'est ici qu'on mourra.''  
Le nombre de fois où il avait pu lui sortir cette phrase… Hiccup savait depuis longtemps que tôt ou tard, il prendrait sa suite. Et ça n'avait pas été simple de convaincre son petit ami de venir habiter là.   
-À quoi tu penses ? Demanda Jack, blotti contre lui, alors qu'ils étaient installés sur le canapé, devant la cheminée d'où un feu réconfortant brûlait doucement.   
Hiccup lui sourit et lui caressa sa tignasse décolorée.   
-Je pense que je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour avoir des enfants.  
Jack s'écarta de lui, fronçant les sourcils, d'abord un peu vexé, puis il se réinstalla contre lui.  
-Tu repenses à ce que t'as dit ton père ?  
-Oui. Il a toujours voulu me transmettre le contrôle du village. Et quand ça sera mon tour, je ne sais pas à qui je pourrais le confier.   
-Tu voudrais des enfants ?  
-J'en sais rien… Sûrement un jour… Un ou deux… Et toi ?  
-Tu veux rire ? J'adore les enfants. Sinon je ne serais pas responsable de maternelle…  
Hiccup sourit et regarda le feu, se perdant dans les flammes qui dansaient. Même si son avenir lui faisait un peu peur, à cet instant, devant la cheminée, aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tout faire, tout accomplir.  
De son côté, Stoïk, dans la cuisine, regardait son fils et son futur gendre, assis dans le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda son épouse et murmura :  
-Notre fils a grandi, Valka. Je sais qu'il fera un excellent chef.   
Valka lui posa tendrement la main sur son énorme bras.   
-Tu l'as bien élevé. Maintenant, tu as droit au repos.  
Il sourit tendrement en voyant son fils serrer amoureusement son petit ami, l'air visiblement plus heureux que depuis plusieurs semaines -depuis son enterrement. Il sourit une dernière fois et suivit sa femme dans la lumière.


End file.
